Humedad
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: De vez en cuando algo de humedad no estaba mal. // USAxMéxico


Regresaba yo de la escuela tranquilamente ¡y de pronto me encontré atrapada entre las cuadras cercanas a mi casa por agua! Estaban inundadas. Así que mientras trataba de sortear las calles simulando riachuelos y evitando mojarme mi mente maquiló esta historia.

Por cierto. A mi casa llegué empapada y hasta las rodillas de agua. (:D)

* * *

-  
**H**umedad  
-

_Toc, Toc _

Sonó la puerta.

Alfred entornó su vista dubitativo hacia la puerta ¿Quién podría ser en un día tan tormentoso como ese? Se había recostado en su amplio sillón de cuero negro junto a una taza de café y una vasta pila de comics añejos. Tenía pensado pasar esa lluviosa tarde leyendo cómodamente. El héroe necesitaba un descanso después de todo.

Y ahora, justo en ese momento de tranquilidad, alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Se levantó soltando un suspiro sin más remedio y se dirigió hacia la entrada, giró la perilla dorada haciendo sonar el seguro y abrió. De cierta forma no se sorprendió mucho al ver a Enrique parado en su pórtico. Aunque sí se sorprendió al verlo en un día así, sucio y empapado hasta la médula. El pobre mexicano titiritaba incesantemente y se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras susurraba un _'Hace un frío de la chingada', _el rubio alzó una ceja.

- _Hea_ loco ¿Piensas dejarme pasar? – Preguntó ligeramente irritado el moreno.

Alfred suspiró. Terminó de abrir la puerta y dejó entrar a su vecino, rara vez lo hacía, pero esta era una de esas raras veces.

México se dirigió directo a la lumbre que despedía la chimenea del estadounidense. Por su parte el rubio subió a su habitación por unas toallas y un cambio de ropa para prestarle al norteamericano en su sala.

Encontró al moreno sentado en su sillón, bebiendo el humeante café que antes había preparado para si mismo. Suspiró otra vez. Cuánta confianza. Se encaminó a su lado y le extendió la blanca toalla para que se secara, colocó además el cambio de ropa en la mesa junto a sus comics. México la tomó en silencio, dejó el café en el mueble y se incorporó. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mojada bajo el escrutinio de Alfred. La empapada prenda cayó al suelo creando un pequeño charco en él y dejó expuesto el pecho del mexicano. Alfred observó entonces las imborrables cicatrices que su independencia y revolución habían dejado en él, no pudo evitar posar su vista en una específica, una marca prominente que cruzaba su espalda. Esquivó su vista. Ver esa cicatriz era un trago amargo, puesto que su autor había sido él.

Su mirada azul se posó en el gris paisaje del exterior. Ese día también llovía. Cerró los ojos y pareció volver a escuchar ese momento, los gritos, el sonido de las armas de fuego, de los cañones…

De la voz de México escupirle impotente…

-

_¿Héroe? ¿Cuál héroe? ¡¿No vez que los héroes han caído ya?!°_

_-_

No importaba ya. Eso había acontecido hacía mucho tiempo y el mexicano ya lo había perdonado también. Ahora estaba allí vestido con sus ropas, tratando de secar su cabello con la toalla. México se tiró nuevamente en el sillón con el paño alrededor de sus hombros y Alfred tomó asiento en una de las asas de este.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó por fin. México mantuvo su nostálgica mirada sobre el crujir de la leña consumida por el fuego.

- Mis superiores son unos idiotas ególatras – Comenzó – Estoy hasta la madre de _ese_ maldito sistema económico*, decidí perderme por allí un rato. Pero me agarró una lluvia de la chingada. El sureste de mi casa volvió a inundarse y no pude hacer más que venir aquí. – Soltó con impotencia, aplicando un poco más de fuerza a la taza de café que sostenían sus manos.

Su rostro se escondió entre la, aún húmeda, mata de cabellos obscuros. Jamás había vuelto a ver esa impotencia en México desde aquella vez. Observó al mexicano inclinarse y permanecer inmóvil, sin animarse a volverse hacia él. Ciertamente al principio había notado su rostro algo herido y ahora entendía el por qué. Apreció las cristalinas gotas que resbalaban por las puntas de sus cabellos, siendo absorbidas por la toalla y la blanca prenda que le había prestado.

Otra vez una inundación. Vería a México empapado más seguido.

Su cabello estaba tan aplacado y liso por el agua lluvia que, por primera vez, no encontró en él a Tabasco. El alegre rulito que sobresalía juguetón desde la colita que México se sujetaba, justo ahora se escondía con el resto de los mechones negros, probablemente se encontraba tan empapado que había sido vencido por el agua.°

_¡Ashuu ~!_

Enrique se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar una ráfaga de estornudos. Alfred volvió a suspirar por enésima vez ese día.

México volvía a comenzar una nueva ráfaga de estornudos cuando sintió la tibia chaqueta del rubio caer en su espalda, al tiempo que Alfred se ponía frente a él y tomando el cuello de su prenda arropaba mejor a Enrique. Ambos compartieron unos momentos de contacto visual y el rostro del latino adquirió un ardiente carmesí cuando la blanca frente del estadounidense contrastó con la canela suya y el azul de los ojos de Alfred se escondió tras sus parpados. El corazón del norteamericano hispanohablante se aceleró y rezó a su madre Guadalupe* porque el otro no lo notara.

- Parece que tu temperatura comienza a elevarse – Comentó Alfred, abriendo sus ojos y mirando con ellos los chocolate del mexicano. Enrique de verdad no supo si realmente comenzaba a enfermar o era que el sonrojo había aumentado su temperatura. El contacto fue roto por una repentina tos que atacó al moreno.

Tal vez _sí_ comenzaba a enfermar.°

- Regresar a tu casa ahora sólo supondrá un deterioro a tu salud. Quédate hasta que te sientas mejor – Sugirió y México se fijó en las pequeñas gotas cristalinas que se habían adherido al cabello dorado de Alfred. Asintió.

Tal vez, después de todo, algo de humedad no estaba mal.

* * *

° Quienes leyeron '_Héroes'_ es una vaga referencia, pero no lleva una fiel relación con este.  
* El paquete económico en tramite de aprobación por los diputados y senadores. Lema del 2010 'Ganar menos para pagar más'  
° Mi estado vuelve a sufrir inundaciones similares a la de años anteriores.  
* Nuestra señora de Guadalupe. La virgen con rasgos indígenas aparecida en Tepeyac.  
° Conflictos y problemas que empeoran en México comenzarán a enfermarlo. Según la línea cronológica de 1810 y 1910 ¿Pasará algo en 2010?

Intenté hacer un poquito más agresivo a Enrique porque me quedaba **R**e-**U**ke a veces y ahora que lo pienso... fallé (XD)

¿Reviews~? (:3)


End file.
